Forum:2005-04-25. (Fanfic) Shipping and Handling -- Rhonda Wellington Lloyde, by King Cheetah
King Cheetah, 25/04/2005 9:29 PM : Shipping and Handling --> Rhonda Wellington-Lloyde I had a chance recently to watch nine hours of Hey Arnold while recovering from a bout of illness... No really! Many credible physicians classify sloth as a desease, I read that somewhere. I don't owe you any explanations! Be that as it may, I grabbed a stack of the tapes I'd made back when Nick ran HA! about three times a day and kicked back. Bleary eyed, head swimming, I staggered to my feet and stiff legged my way over to switch off the TV and try to reconcile all that I'd just witnessed. It was incredible. Never in my wildest dreams could I have imagined this. I mean, I knew it was there, just not to this degree, but there was no escaping the obvious truth... Rhonda Wellington-Lloyde is a bitch. Tall, lean, and arrogant, Rhonda is the (thankfully) only child to Brooke and Buckley Wellington-Lloyde and self styled fashion advisor to anyone within a fifty yard radius of her... and we'll overlook the fact that she wears the same outfit in all but a handful of episodes. Gal pal Nadine in her slipstream, she can be seen wandering school yard, playground and the hood shitfaced drunk on her own sense of power. Noble oblige... It's rather amazing to watch her in the show, as in the episodes that center on her, she SUCH an unsympathetic character. It's a wonder that any of the other kids even speak to her let alone hang out with her. Ah, but with a spin of the Flash Foward wheel, let's have a little look at how the future might treat She Who Must Be Adored... 1) "No, this isn't possible! Wellington-Lloydes don't GET pimples!" That ole devil puberty can at times prove to be a humbling experience to even the most exalted of bloodlines, and Rhonda seem a ripe candidate for being taken down a peg or two by a genetic karma. One quick shift of metabolism and the future of clan Wellington-Lloyde could have a complexion like Apple Brown Betty and hair right out of Clan of the Cave Bear. Rather than filling out with soft French Cut Bikini curves, she might remain tall and reedy, and by age eighteen having no choice but to declare her bustline "Missing In Action". And make no mistake, Rhonda would by no stretch of the imagination bare these chromosonal indignaties with good grace. Her daily dressing regimen might take up to three hours to reach the standards that she feels she warrants, which could lead to several tantilizing story ideas. But by the same token, she might enter her teenage years with the sort of heart stopping beauty that one normally associates with Mount Olympus or certain gated suburbs in Dallas. But with great boobs comes great responisibility and you could just as easily see her beauty being bane as well as boon. Groundwork laid, where might the pen wander in the exploits of one earthbound yet heavenly? 2) "Curly... I-I've been the one sending you those letters..." White Rhonda. Wealthy, beautiful, popular... and yet she feels she has nothing. Her life is an unending series of joyless parties and country club evenings, she is the poor little rich girl trapped in her parents soulless world of money and power. Her only solace? The ties and secret rendezvous with her oldest friends in the world, who're well aware of her situation and have stuck with her since grade school. Center stange amongsts these play-ahs is the court jester himself, one Thaddeus Gammelthorpe, the merry pierrot devoted to this captive celestine. Now graced with good looks (or at least a better haircut), his razor sharp wit and ceasless efforts at her pleasure, he seldom fails to draw forth the best smile she has within her, and her love for him is beyond forbidden... Alternately, she is regal and benevolent, Gloriana of her grade and much beloved amongst her peers. Graced and graceful, her parties are legendary, invitations prized and coveted by those who would walk in the airy realms of the schools beautiful people. Like a grand courtesan in ancient Edo, she is surrounded by not only her lifelong school friends, but all manner of rakes and dandies who'd see her favors bestowed upon them. But dark eyes also follow her and it falls to Curly to quietly seek out and nuetralize those who'd see her laid low. For the record, this is how I wrote her in "Cloudburst" and "Lila-Polooza". But then of course there's Black Rhonda. Wealthy, beautiful, popular... and yet she feels that it's not enough, not by a long shot. Her life is an unending series of opulant parties and country club evenings, she is the diva larvea, learning the cruel and pitiless ways of her parent's soulless world of money and power. Her only diversion? Manipulating and controlling her old "friends" from grade shool, who're well aware of her scheming and are always on their guard. You get the idea... ^__^ She could run the gambit; air headed clothes horse, disaffected goth, meloncaly loner, wild party girl, Curly's spanking slave... Aw nuts, did I say that out loud? 3) "Arnold, since you're the most popular boy in our grade, I thought that you and I should... talk." I'll be the first to admit, I really like the idea of Rhonda and Curly... A LOT, but again, the devil's in the details. It all depends on the how and why of them getting together as well as how they might have changed to get to this point. Check out a BRILLIANT fic by Heidi Pataki called "All The Animals In The Zoo": http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1211630/1/ But if not Thaddeus Gammalthorpe, then who? Rex Smythe-Higgins if you want a little bastard in your story, or Peapodkid if a true gentleman is your pleasure (poor Nadine). The writers of the show played around for a while with the idea of Rhonda and Harold (...ew!) but later Craig Bartlett admitted that her fascination in him was in trying to change him; she saw him as only a project. I've had good luck with pairing her up with Gerald and was considering a little something with Lorenzo. Want a little hot two girl action? While I can't see Rhonda snogging with Nadine, Lila or Phoebe might just work (and remember, girls swapping spit will never, EVER not be cool!). But let's get to the meat of it... Rhonda and Arnold. I've actually wanted to try this out for a while now but it's all in the set up. In "Hidden Hearts" I have Arnold in mourning after Helga's death in a car accident, as a fugitive Rhonda hides out in the boarding house. Arnold almost has a heart attack as he bumps into Rhonda coming out of the bathroom, having just bleached her hair blonde. From there... well, stuff happens... several times. So then, anyone else have any thoughts on the once and future head cheerleader? : : ---- 39packard, 28/04/2005 5:04 AM :Well, Stephen has already pointed out that Arnold became a Buddha in the later episodes. You could say that all the characters, Rhonda included, were eventually typecast more and more throughout the series. That's why I like "Rhonda's Glasses". There's a certain nuance in the typecast. :In all the Rhonda eps, she goes through some sort of redemption (even if it's temporary). She befriends Patty, she joins the geek party, she's kinder to Curly, etc. In "Rhonda's Glasses", she doesn't really change. She was bitchy at the start and she was still bitchy when she was a geek. And that's what made her such a good geek, she was a bitchy geek who didn't let anyone step over her. Her superficial attitude was still a weak point, but her bitchiness was her strong point whether she was cool or geeky. Being a bitch can work both ways. : ---- Cool, 28/04/2005 10:08 AM :typecast more and more throughout the series. :If that means the became more predictable, than yes - I agree. That's why the first two, maybe three, seasons of the show were the best years, as the characters and their personalities wren't totally set yet, and the writers were still developing each kid. :I miss it. Damn YTV. :Stephen : ---- King Cheetah, 28/04/2005 10:20 AM :Rhonda is redemed not because of any epiphany, but usually because she's backed into a corner as it were. Rhonda's (and Arnold's for that matter) attitude on geeks only changes when it directly impacts her, and the end of "Rhonda Goes Broke" sums her up nicely I think. : ---- Manolo, 19/05/2005 9:42 PM :Hi King Cheeta! :There is something I would like to talk with you about the "princess", Rhonda Wellington Lloyd. :Rhonda may seem the "queen" of her friends in the PS 118, but his character is flawed, because she wants to be a stereotype, but his inner dignity and good heart never let her to become the "princess" she aspires to be! :I quote 39packard, "in alls Rhonda's episodes, she goes trough some sort of redemption, but in "Rhonda's Glasses", she doesn't really change. She was bitchy at the start and she was still bitchy when she was a geek. And that's what made her such a good geek, she was a bitchy geek who didn't let anyone step over her." I don't consider this the attitude of a "bitch", it's only that Rhonda experiments the treatment of a geek, and she realizes that this treatment is bad! I think the lesson in "Rhonda's glasses" is "it doesn't matter how you seem to others, nobody can step over you if you don't let them". I think this attitude is not "bitchy", I think is a good lesson for any child. :And now, I would like to say two aspects of Rhonda's conduct that we can see in the show and show us something about Rhonda as a person: :1.- Rhonda is narcisistic: :Rhonda really believes her life is a movie were she is the star. She believes that the world is really her world, and all of we are so glad she's there. :Do you remember "Cool party"? Rhonda was so glad with herself, so entertained by her interesting tale of her european vacation, that she never realized her guests were sooooo bored! :She never saw the look of Arnold when she "presented" him Rex Smythe Higgins III, or the really bored face of Rex III looking at his watch, or the dwindling numbers of her guest, until Nadine told her the inaivodable truth: Rhonda was the only cool people in HER world! :Rhonda is beyond egoism, she is completely self - absorbed, who can forget their immortal lines in "Dino checks out": :"I'm sorry that Dino died Arnold, he was your friend, wasn't he? Well, he was old, you know, and that's what old people do: they die!. And he wasn't that great singer anyway!" :(Please forgive me if I quote Rhonda wrong, I have seen that episode in spanish). :I believe Rhonda and Curly pairings are the most fun! Curly, in "Curly's boyfriend" demonstrated that he really cares for Rhonda, and Rhonda... Well, she can´t like Curly, but Curly is sooo crazy! Who can blame her? :As a matter of fact, Rhonda's attitude is as sick as Curly, and is one of the strong points in their weird relationship: Those two share the same obsesive love, both of them are in love with the same person: Rhonda Wellington Lloyd! : 2.- Rhonda's is a slave of his own "popularity" :Rhonda is one of the most valiant persons of HA!: She doesn't fear Helga or Big Patty! As a matter of fact, she only fears Patty when Patty was going to hit her in her face! Rhonda is nobody's fool... well, almost nobody, Rhonda is, sad as it sounds, her own fool! :Let's see, Rhonda was not going to loose face with Patty, a girl so violent (remember Mary?) that Helga herself is afraid of her! When the "caprini incident" happened,in "Polishing Rhonda", Rhonda didn't chicken out! But the pride that fear can't break, was broken for the mere notion of "being labeled as a loser": in one of Rhonda's most uncool moments, she fell to her knees begging Patty to help her! :Yes, Rhonda, as always, redeemed herself at the end, but she redeemed of his elitist attitude, not of her fears and insecurities! :And the most notorious case of Rhonda's insecurities is "Curly´s girl", She never, ever ever ever, will like Curly (and with Curly's attitude, who can blame her?) but she is ready to fake a relationship and to act to the entire school just to be "in" and be "the popular princess" again! What kind of girl can put up with this? :A very insecure one, of course. :A thing that always works against the american cartoons is that there are no room for character's development: the characters in american cartoon never grow up, never mature, never change, because the next week we need to be everything in the "normal world", everithing "just the same". :But in a cartoon like "Hey Arnold", who is about human nature and the human condition, this is not a weakness, but an advantage: The Jollie Ollie man can learn about kindness, but at the end of the show, is the same unsimpatetic, fascinating bitter guy in the brink of insanity; Oskar can get a job or learn to read, but in the next show he will be the same loser; Chocolate boy will left cholocate, only to eat radish instead of, and so on, and so on! :Why people endures with the same old conducts that they know didn´t bring them happines? Why people's problems and solutions seem so easy to others, but so insoluble to them? :Rhonda Wellington Loyd is a kid, even a good kid, trying desperately to become an stereotype, unafraid of bullies, but afraid of the others opinions. She once told Harold "To look good is far more important that to feel good", ("Arnold visits Arnie"), and she believes in that with all her heart, but in the last moment, reluctantly, Rhonda always do the right thing. :Rhonda's life is a sad life, what good is popularity, if doesn´t shield you of the fear of others disdain? If popularity makes you happy, why Rhonda feels the need to humiliate Lila in "Ms. Perfect"? :Rhonda's last lines, in "Cool Party" were something like this: "Today I'll be a geek, but tomorrow I will be cool again". We can add: Yes, that, sadly, is often the way. :Please excuse my bad english! : ---- Manolo, 24/05/2005 12:52 AM :Rhonda: Episode II. :Dear King Cheeta, I have thought about the matter, and I have encountered even others things worth of discussion about the once and future Queen, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd! :I. Queen of the geeks. : I would like to discuss again Rhonda's attitude and why I think that his conduct, in certain cases, is not of a bitch, but :the manifestation of a not - so - quiet dignity. :So, I would want to quote 29packard again: "in alls Rhonda's episodes, she goes trough some sort of redemption, but in :"Rhonda's Glasses", she doesn't really change. She was bitchy at the start and she was still bitchy when she was a geek. And :that's what made her such a good geek, she was a bitchy geek who didn't let anyone step over her." :The Longman Dictionary of Contemporary english defines "Bitch" as "female dog", "a woman, esp. when unkind or bad tempered", and the action of "make nasty or hurtful remarks about other people", and dignity as "goodness and nobleness of character, of a kind that makes people feel respect or admiration". :The point is, Rhonda didn't make nasty or hurtful remarks about other people in that episode, but suffered all the indignities that a freak is acustommed to. So acustommed, I'm afraid, that geeks and "normal people" see it as normal. :Now I quote you: "Rhonda is redemed not because of any epiphany, but usually because she's backed into a corner as it were. Rhonda's (and Arnold's for that matter) attitude on geeks only changes when it directly impacts her, and the end of "Rhonda Goes Broke" sums her up nicely I think". :I agree with you, but I need to point out that hardly any "normal" people changes by an epiphany. The geeks and the normals see the status quo, Geeks go back in the bus and there is no discussion, if a geek stays on front, "he must have known better". Arnold never says anything about this prejudice, because he is as blind as any other guy. :But then, Rhonda BECOMES a geek. Rhonda knows that a geek is "someone different" and with his glasses, she becomes one. She didn't denied it, and his "geekish" attitude is really his "normal" attitude being seen with prejudice. Rhonda is now a geek. :Until Rhonda befriends the geeks, they are not resentful, but maybe amused (Brainy's smile, when Rhonda says "It's official, my life is over" is very eloquent!) and see how they are sistematically relegated, is when she sees all the evil that the prejudice inspires. :As you said, There's no ephiphany because nothing has changed, Rhonda still thinks of herself as a geek. But she knows that she doesn't deserve this treatment, nor any other human being no matter what geeky is. In an imitation of famous Shylock speech: "Have a geeks no eyes?" Rhonda assumes the leadership of the geeks, remembering them that they are people too! That they need to fight for a fair treatment and nobody else is going to do it for them! :When Rhonda's is proclamed "Queen of the geeks" is not a mockery, but Brainy, Sheena, Eugene and Curly´s response to the goodness and nobleness of Rhonda's character. She is really their leader, because she isn't bossing them around like Helga, but telling them that they need to stand for themselves. :The Montgomery Bus Boycott started when Rosa Parks stand for her dignity and then nothing was the same. In the bus, the girls who tries to humilliate Rhonda because she is a geek stands for a nasty surprise: The geeks stand for themselves, and all the good people who was blind before (enter Arnold!) realize this and support them! Only Brainy remains in the back of the bus, waiting to mock the normal girl. (Craig said in a chat that her name is Marnie). :Of course, Rhonda "learns nothing from her experiences in "Rhonda Goes Broke", but then again, who in the show ever learns anything? in that show we saw that Rhonda manages to be still bossy and arrogant without money, but given her money back, why on earth did she want to change or learn anything? :And for the fanfics ideas: if there is something that Miss Lloyd appreciates, it's taste, and all the geeks in the classoom 207 have it in spades! After all, they are the group that made Rhonda a Queen! I can see that Rhonda will cherish forever the group of the geeks (Curly, Eugene, Sheena and Brainy) because she really did something for them: Show them how to act, how to stand for themselves. To quote Eleanor Roosevelt. "Nobody can make you feel inferior without your consent". :So, what about a fight between Rhonda and Helga, for the leadership of the classroom! Then Rhonda didn't invite Helga to her party, where everyone is invited, EVEN THE GEEKS, what can that say about Helga's position in the social scale? : I'm sure that, even when things go wrong for Rhonda, she always could count with a seat in the "freak table", and that, in elementary, junior high, or high school, is the greatest treasure. : I write this because this chapter was one of the most "educative" of all of HA!. There are a lot of positive lessons to take, I think one of them is that you don't need to be perfect, or good (like Arnold) to make a good thing. You can be a superficial, egotist, arrogant girl like Rhonda, with many defects and few virtues, and even so, be capable of doing good, even great things. Also that you can be different, but that in any way justifies BEING TREATED badly. As Saint Francis said once: "Good still like to do great things with little people" : ---- Manolo, 26/05/2005 4:54 PM :Dear King Cheeta: :I agree with you: Rhonda is selfish in "Rhonda goes broke" and remains selfish in "Rhonda's glasses". If Nadine were to wear the glasses, I even believe Rhonda will enforce the rule of "geeks go back in the bus" with her best friend! :But the point is precisely that: People who discriminates others only see the evil of the discrimination when the discrimated are THEMSELVES!. The plot device works accordly human nature: Discriminators and discriminates have grown acustomed to discrimination as something "normal" and thus, they didn't even try to change it. But when the same people who enforces discrimation in others seem it natural only when don't affect them, but when they are affected, they don't accept it, and thus, they can make a change!. :I have seen "The unsinkable Rhonda" and it's great as ever you write! As the title implies, Rhonda is a survivor, I'm sure she will come on top, as ever. :If something, I find her attitude VERY cold towards her fathers. She is not THAT superficial. The Lloyds seem to be a good family, where each member maybe is superficial, but truly cares for the others. Rhonda's father are not in Aspen, they are in JAIL, maybe for TEN years! Rhonda sure has more love in her heart to think of them instead of herself! :And that bring us to the second part of the analisis of Rhonda Wellington Lloyd!: :II Princess at home. : Rhonda's parents are somewhat strange, Brooke and Buckley. One of the several misteries in the series is: Why a rich girl who can spent the winter in Aspen, who can buy Caprini boots and has a fashionable life, goes to PS 118? Why Rhonda's parents didn't sent her to a private school instead of a Public School with continuos shortcomes in educative material and Teacher's strikes? :Could it be that Buckey and Brooke are "new rich", maybe they come from a more modest style of life and don't want Rhonda to be "spoiled"? :And just what is Buckley doing for a living? From where comes all that money? I think maybe are bonds, stocks or something, because when the Lloyd's lost their money, they got it back in less than a week, so it could be a change in the Wall Street? :Brooke doesn't seem to work, and Buckley was in the "in" crowd when Monkeyman was "in the dark side", but both of them seem good people. Let's see: :If we remember "Rhonda goes broke", Brooke and Buckley are forced to move to Sunset Arms, and they put a valiant effort to see the "bright side" of things, Where Rhonda was whiny, they were doing well and trying to adjust to the, eh, "unsophisticated" way of life of all the boarders, (Brooke even smiles when Ernie Potts makes something strange in the table, and both of them didn't let the depression get them, like Rhonda: In one of the most hilarant and subtle scenes in the spanish traslation of the show, Brooke and Buckley stated that they "were going to a... (dramatic pause) public tennis court." :And in "Curly's Girl", Rhonda accepts to spent almost a week pretending to be Curly´s girl, only because she didn't dare to confess that she has ruined his mother´s new mink; after the "incident" with Patty Smith in "Polishing Rhonda" decide Brooke and Buckley to send Rhonda's to Madame Parvenue Finishing School, and in "Rhonda´s glasses", Rhonda is going to use glasses instead of contacts, even when that means be a geek! :I think Rhonda's parents really love Rhonda, but they are not spoiling her! Rhonda can dismiss the outrageous protest of his classmates about his mink, but she really cares about her parent's opinion! She may be the queen of the freaks, but in her parents reign, she's only a princess. :Fanfiction suggestion: Brooke and Buckley "strongly suggest" Rhonda to take a part time job! This is the theme of "El camino seguro a la independencia telefonica" a fic in spanish published by Megawacky Max, author of "Project Phi-B", and, I must say, a very fun fanfic! (Curly + Rhonda = FUN). : ---- PrettyPrecious6, 12/08/2005 5:09 PM :Well if you ask me, Rhonda could grow into another Cordelia Chase through popularity into a normal person then into something unique. That's who I see her as. But I can't see her and Curly together, I can only see them in erotic fiction. I like the idea of Sid and Rhonda. Those romances are rare but I can't see her with anyone else. Oh and great observing by the way! : ---- Manolo, 26/08/2005 1:24 PM :Hi PrettyPreciuos6 :Thank you for your comment! I have write this comment in an attempt to spark some discussion, and I'm very grateful someone has seen it. :Bye! : ---- Lord_Malachite, 15/09/2005 4:30 AM :I'm afraid I can't agree with you on a lot of points. I've never felt that Rhonda is a bitch. In fact, her behavior in the series reflects her upbringing. She is acting exactly the way she is supposed to. She has been raised with the notion that she is better than most of the people around her. And most of the time, she behaves that way. And yet sometimes, it's also deserved. Don't forget that this girl who sent the geeks to the back of the bus is the same girl who was born to play Juliet in the school play. She was the only one of the applicants who was truly right for the part, although Helga eventually managed to make the part her own, giving a performance that was unique and well-received. And yet, we see that Rhonda is human during the series. She is not above it all. Although we strangely never see them again, she can't escape being near-sighted. She learns what it's really like to live on the other side of the tracks when her family's stock slips. She can't get her way through finishing school without help from Patty. But if there's one thing we learn about the girl in "Rhonda Goes Broke," it's that she's a survivor. After she stops feeling sorry for herself, she resumes her mantle of trendsetter and regains her old status with a completely different angle. What does all this mean? It means that there's something about Rhonda. Something that people are drawn to. Students of P.S. 118 were following around a girl who wore a shower curtain. Rhonda definitely has an aura of smooth that makes people want to be around her. Now, moving on to some of the scenarios you had thought of: My personal design for Rhonda at her senior year of high school is somewhat tall and thin. Not a beanpole, I have her coming in at about 5'8". She's extremely leggy (which is the same way I've designed Helga, except that Rhonda's legs are far more shapely). Rhonda has a fairly rosy complexion. She has never been free of pimples, but with her bankroll, she can afford the finest in makeup. Any blemishes that appear on her kisser can be disguised without too much trouble. Because her looks are one of her greatest assets, Rhonda takes very good care of her skin, going through a nightly ritual of beauty care. Rhonda is a girl who has to get up at 5AM to be ready for school each day. Her bustline is proprtionate to her body type, she wears a B cup, by comparison, Helga is an A cup. Rhonda's best feature is her butt, of course, which complement her luscious legs. She is destined to be the Prom Queen, but she certainly won't be winning any prizes for biggest boobs. In her own words, "It's now what you've got, it's what you do with it." Onto the second scenario. I do not picture Rhonda as the "poor little rich girl." She is not removed from the world she played in as a child. She rules over it. She is the leader of the school's oligarchy, most exalted among the beautiful people. She has the latitude to associate with whomever she chooses, regardless of their stature. When she's "slumming," she's merely illustrating that she hasn't lost touch with the real world. I do not see Curly, or Thaddeus, if he gives up the nickname, as being a major player in Rhonda's world. I do not believe that at any point in time, she would develop any kind of feelings for him beyond tolerance of his presence. Perhaps if he matures, she might one day exchange pleasantries with him, but she will not be looking for something more. As the priestess of the beautiful people, Rhonda will be looking for someone she feels is cool and accessible. Someone everyone likes. Kind of like how a presidental candidate always chooses a VP to balance his ticket. I presume that Arnold would be at the top of this list, but it is not unfeasabile that Gerald or Sid might find themselves with Miss Lloyd on their arm either. The idea of Rhonda's "regal benevolence" that you outlined is more how I see it. After all, those who live by the sword die by the sword, Rhonda would prefer to know there are those she can count on to side with her come the inevitable social conflicts of high school. There are few girls in the school who do not wish to be her, or at least to be selected for her inner circle of confidantes. She is the wet dream of nearly all the boys of the school, the girl the varsity team aspires to date and the nerds think about while seeking self-gratification in the silence of their empty rooms. Dark Rhonda is unlikely, because I feel it leads her only to a dead end. Rhonda is not the type who will live for moment to moment, taking what she can and always guarding against a knife in her back. Rhonda is not naive, she is a survivor, and so would seek to curry allies against those who might wish her harm. Scheming against everyone around her will eventually lead to a trap from which she might never escape. So who will be Rhonda's love interest? Guys like Rex Smythe-Higgins and Peapod Kid seem to be the kind of boys that Rhonda's parents would want her to date. Rhonda as a lesbian seems weird, she just doesn't strike me as the type. Even if it were true, her status would not allow it, and all of her rendezvous would have to be discrete. The girl needs a good man, and I've always felt that Armold fits the bill well. Other guys that would work could be Gerald or Sid. Lorenzo is a possibility, but I think he'd look cuter next to Phoebe. And getting to the meat of it, I'm slowly fleshing out the logistics of Arnold and Rhonda's romance, which ran for about 18-22 months in "Instant Gratification." And now, Rhonda wants him back. Why is Rhonda so fixated on the boy? Because I think the attraction might mirror Helga's own on some level. Arnold challenges Rhonda, makes her be more than she is. He brings Rhonda to life, treats her like a regular girl, and is one hell of a kisser. Arnold track record with women has been deplorable, and Rhonda feels it is her mission to show him that he'll always have a place with her. Rhonda needs him to make her real., and every kiss they've shared is the one she was deprived of years earlier when she bowed out of the role of Juliet. Her chief regret is that she did not love him sooner, and that she succumbed to pressure from her parents and dumped him without realizing what it would do to her. Time will tell whether Arnold returns to her or forgets her charms in favor of Helga. But whatever the outcome, Rhonda will be there every step of the way, trying to lead the love of her life back into her arms. Lastly, I disagree with this final description. Rhonda is not "The once and future head cheerleader." Cheerleading is beneath Rhonda. She would have to wear a uniform, and worse, sweat! It isn't befitting of her stature. No, Rhonda is above the cheerleaders. She is the fashion vixen, the undisputed empress of the class. She decides what's hot and what's not. The cheerleaders are girls like Lila, and possibly Sheena. But Rhonda remains on a pedestal, for all to admire and aspire to. : ---- Manolo, 14/02/2006 12:23 AM :Hi there guys! :I was sure this discussion was in this group! It's about Rhonda and I think it's time to get all our opinions about her, I think with this thread we almost have an essay about Rhonda. :The point I want to put under your attention is this: I believe in the pairing Curly/Rhonda, because those two have a thing in common: Curly and Rhonda share a strange and sick fixation with the subject of Rhonda Lloyd. :Rhonda Wellington Lloyd wants attention, and the attention of the whole world. Thaddeus Gammelthorpe has attention to dedicate to Rhonda. They are a match made in Arkham Asylum! :Alberto / Number6 / BatmanFan